


Gorgeous

by spadeK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Muggle Life, Resolved Sexual Tension, confirming self-identity, very sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: After the summer break, chemistry teaching assistant Draco met part-time bookstore frontdesk Harry on the first day of the new term, and here begins the storyline.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! I'm very new on Archive since so far I have been only transferring my works from my blog to here, which is a Chinese fan site ;3 But I will be trying to write new works here in English! Thanks for reading if you've got a chance to XD
> 
> For this work, I recommend Gorgeous by Taylor Swift as reading music. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it!

【Magnetic field】

新学期的开头几天是一场拥挤的灾难。

至少在德拉科·皱眉静止·马尔福看来绝对是的。此刻他站在书店门口，肩上胳膊上挂着刚才一路走来时各种社团的海报，看上去像个传销分子。更惊悚的是，一个脸上涂着大写LGBT Liberation的红发姑娘亲热地给他戴上彩虹围巾，甜甜一笑：“欢迎带着你的爱人一起参加我们本学期第一次聚会！”她的鼻环和纹身肆无忌惮。

梅林的内裤.....他看起来有那种同性相吸的气质吗？德拉科看了看LGBT社员们，再想想邓布利多校长，突然有种一脚跌进黑窝的恍然大悟感。

他身上实在没有多余空间，腾不出手，只能挂着围巾走进书店。他尽量躲开花花绿绿的穿着文化衫的同学，说不定哪个会突然叫一声马尔福，然后注意到他的围巾。

——他德拉科·1920旧贵族血统·马尔福可不想被扫地出门，靠被包养度过剩下两年。

就在他找全这学期的所有课本，用一种狼狈姿势抱着它们时，前台吸引了他的目光。那是个黑发青年，戴着圆眼镜，正帮一个新生核对书目。他不时温和地笑，这立刻激起德拉科的记仇般恼怒——他认识这个同级生哈利·波特，上学年横眉冷对地见过几回，从新生会上被拒绝的握手开始，每回撞见都以他的视力和自己的发际线结束。上一次的不愉快收场是他趁着波特洗澡给他的房间锁孔涂了肥皂，结果波特裹着浴巾开了两小时的门，直到赫敏·格兰杰下了晚课将他收留。

虽然整个暑假他都没想起波特，可一旦进入学校，就踏入了这人的磁场。

德拉科艰难地挪动过去，把身上全部东西都放在前台上——他忘了围巾——哈利一下子收起笑容，两人末日凝视地死死盯住对方。

“结账在后门，马尔福。”哈利把东西推给他。

“顾客是梅林。我就是要你给我结账。”德拉科扬起唇角勾出顽劣笑容，手臂稳压着他的东西。

哈利用看无赖的眼神打量着他，忽然目光落在围巾上，双眸一亮：“这么鲜艳的吗？原来马尔福你好这一口？”

“.....关你什么事，破特。”德拉科这才意识到围巾，他飞快地扯下它揉作一团随便夹在一本厚书里，目光却一直胶着在哈利脸上。“结账！”

哈利苦笑，只得通知收银台说自己负责给这一位结账——他好不容易申到书店前台这个兼职，可不想被随便炒了鱿鱼然后问姨夫家的碗橱要生活费。他可是邓布利多宣布四年奖学金的黄金男孩。

“这么多书你要让我用手抱回公寓吗？”德拉科弹了弹书面的尘埃。

哈利狠狠瞪他一眼，弯腰翻找起来。没有塑料袋，没有绳子，连几张旧报纸都没有。他看着德拉科诡计得逞的笑，解下自己的领带递给他，没好气道：“够捆这些书了。”

德拉科点头露出假笑，接过领带却并不动手捆。他撑着台面边沿，借身高优势凑近哈利，玩味地问：“那如果我没用多久发现这些书偷工减料，谁来负责呢，嗯？可是你给我结的账啊，波特。”

“什么道理？！马尔福你这个.....”哈利刚要发作，德拉科暗示地瞥一眼他胸前的姓名标签，威胁性地眨眨眼。哈利硬是沉下一股怒火，假如人的磁场有电的话，眼前这个人的金发早该烧焦了——唉，不就是无赖嘛，几打的他哈利·波特都应付过，他还不想为了这些人就告别书店。

他和德拉科嘴角的笑僵持了几秒，然后撕张便签，写下自己的手机号（毕竟让这个金发混蛋来电骚扰其他前台或者管理员他很尴尬），啪一声贴在领带上，从牙缝里挤出一句：“假如真有你说的情况，打这个号码我想法给你退换。”

“这还差不多。祝贺你保住了工作，波特。”德拉科熟练地打好领带，用手抱着那一堆书走开，临走前还不忘冲哈利得意一笑。

哈利·原地懵逼·波特，接近爆炸边缘。

【so happy that I hate you so much】

假如有教授私人喜欢度这种东西的话，斯内普教授一定是垫底的那位。即使他的严谨学风为他在RateMyProfessor网站上赢得了好评。学生们哪怕冒着晚课后独自回家被抢劫的风险，也拒绝斯内普的八点早课。

第二拒绝的还有德拉科·马尔福担任斯内普本学期的化学助教。

早晨八点，阶梯教室的化学讲座。“银镜反应究竟哪里难以理解，你们的脑回路是被文史系宾斯教授的莎士比亚式情话堵塞了吗？相比磁场的非接触作用，银氨络合物被醛类化合物还原为银而醛被氧化为相应的酸根离子同时光亮如镜并且某些银化合物亦可被还原。而磁场，看不见摸不着，由运动电荷或电场变化来作用.....你们能理解磁场，为何就不能搞懂银镜反应？”

斯内普的平闷声调持续滔滔不绝。德拉科同情地看着强撑睡意的同学们，想起上学期塞德里克担任宾斯教授的艺术史助教，期末最后一节课正好是他的生日，宾斯教授还为他亲自弹唱尤克里里庆生.....他呢，只要斯内普别在他期末成绩单上加一笔就感谢梅林了。同是助教，凭什么他就要背上GPA killer的锅？

这个问题一直纠缠他到期中。第一次测验后，他坐在咖啡馆里衡量等级，结果差点令他把咖啡洒进键盘——这样下去，如果这节课的期中徘徊在C级，自己这个助教不就白干了？斯内普这个杀人不眨眼的恶魔。

话说假如到了期末，只是假如，他是唯一一个化学及格的人，他爸妈会不会怀疑他和教授有什么特殊的....呃，交易关系？

不，还有一个人会及格甚至得A。赫敏·格兰杰，波特的绯闻对象。德拉科能挑出一千个理由她为什么会是个糟糕的女朋友，但她的学术能力他是真没得黑。从斯内普听她回答问题时的微笑能看出来，这个女学生比银镜反应更惹他兴趣。

他烦躁地翻开一本砖似的课本，那条彩虹围巾跳出来。他的疲倦眼睛为之一夺，想起他将波特的领带挂在公寓门口来婉拒以借笔记为名找上门的女孩们。当然是不带电话号码便签的。

LGBT社蹦出视线——他再不社交，就真的要被斯内普和他的化学药剂俘虏了。他目前只想到这个社团（因为他实在不想去其他生化理工社了，也懒得去文史哲音乐社和年轻古董们辩论世界变迁），发去了申请邮件。邮箱不久后就响起提示音，回复他的居然是潘西。她操着礼貌腔问候了他，简洁关心了一下他前半学期的情况，并告知活动的时间地点。德拉科忽视了她的装腔作势，只看见醒目的一句大写加粗下划线：

请务必带着你的ta来参加本次活动，否则请勿入场。

ps, 没错这就是针对你的，德拉科。

潘西藏得这么深吗？这个节奏下去，他哪天撞见布雷斯和个小男孩唧唧我我也不该稀奇了？ta.....开学当天的书店里，波特瞥见他围巾时的闪亮瞳孔在此刻电击了他一下。

德拉科绝望地合上电脑步入门外的幽蓝黄昏，登上回公寓的公汽时他拨通了哈利的电话（早背熟了）。对方的声音迷迷糊糊，在听出他的声音后立马清醒。

“马尔福？！！你，你想干什么？”

“这周五八点，Rainbow moon咖啡屋门口。”

“做什么，梦游吗？”

“准时出现，不然我.......当心你的工作，破特。”

“.....”

挂机。不知怎地，他对家里佣人都不曾如此霸道，上了大学更变得谦和，可对这人他偏就肆无忌惮，恨不得拿出自己最任性的一面，只为了看他不得不按住脾气的气鼓鼓的样子。这份可爱使他身心愉悦，但很快又让他愤怒——以波特对他的厌恶程度，他永远不可能在某日清晨看见他为了早餐而忙忙碌碌。

该死的，他简直不知为何要打这个电话，波特又有什么理由会来。如果他不来，他也不要独自进去任由潘西随意给他介绍个同伴。他宁愿回到生物社去解剖小白鼠。

【sink and drown and die】

周五八点整，Rainbow moon立起彩虹标语：Love is free and always wins，一对对同性情侣挽手搭腰，有的居然就在标语下接起吻来。一方暖黄灯光模糊地照亮了前方草地上考后撒欢的身影，飞盘在空中划下几道利落的抛物线。哈利一身西装系着领结，还专门喷了点古龙。他在台阶上踱步搓手，一边看看四周——这家伙最好不要耍他，赫敏去泡图书馆，罗恩正苦于单恋无果不想出门。要是德拉科爽约，自己这身行头在周五晚上不管去哪都乱入感极强。

德拉科踩着音乐节奏而来，lalala地哼唱，扣子系了一半的衬衫随着他的走姿而灌满了晚风，一头金发风中凌乱。他双手揣在裤兜里，脖子上胡乱挂着哈利那条领带，好像用马克笔涂上去的。哈利感觉自己瞬间缩成了他哼歌时舌尖上的小人儿，随时都会沉溺。

蓝色余晖渐渐冷却，他们在一片欢闹灯光下看见彼此时，双眸一亮。

“哦，多么华丽（gorgeous）啊，波特！”德拉科在他面前站定，含笑。

哈利打量这只大概刚从别的星球回归的马尔福。德拉科注意到了他的神情，撇嘴：“我下了实验就去干兼职，来不及换衣服。”他短暂地一揽哈利的背。“我们进去吧。”

门口摆着纪念品，传单和简易甜点，巧克力香一直伸到里面。有两个姑娘正在招待大家——德拉科认出其中那个送他围巾的红发女孩，另一个...呃，潘西·帕金森。她们的裙子深浅色系鲜明，脸上同一位置画着彩虹，一看就是一对。

四目相对，下巴差点掉下来。“我们的马尔福少爷终于携佳人而归吗？”潘西把彩虹手环给他们戴上，打量着两人，尖声笑道。“这幅样子，你们是已经交换姓氏了？(Have you guys already exchanged your last names?)”

德拉科恨不得把手里的巧克力蛋糕糊她脸上。“只是一次偶然机会，帕金森小姐。”哈利虽然脸红，却朝她绅士一笑，随即对红发女孩点点头。“金妮，周五愉快。”

“你也是，哈利。周五是坠入爱河的日子呢。”金妮温柔地一瞥忙来忙去的女朋友，在哈利耳边低声暗示。德拉科凑近来听，哈利忙拉着他走进去。女孩们的笑声追在身后。

墙上写满了标语，表白涂鸦或者情侣签名。灯上挂着画满彩虹色嘴唇的明星照——Sam Smith, Scott Evans, t.A.T.u, Ruby Ross, Greta Garbo......德拉科皱起眉——绝对是潘西的主意，花里胡哨的。哈利靠着吧台，拘谨地看向地面，因为他不想打扰每一对亲密相处的情侣。他下意识地轻扯德拉科的袖子。

“社交啊，傻宝宝波特。”德拉科憋住笑，故意用手肘撞他。

哈利白他一眼：“你分明就是消遣我。”

“那你还不是来了？”德拉科一脸无辜。

一首纯旋律响起。德拉科听出是《A Thousand Years》，扯着嘴角想，这居然能当华尔兹用？帕金森，我不服梅林就服你。情侣们拉着手站起身，就在咖啡屋狼藉的地面上，翩翩起舞。潘西不知何时换了身晚礼裙，裁剪精致的领前碎花托出她脸庞冷锐，脖颈修长，这让哈利想到自然课上的黑天鹅。金妮一身纯白（倒是很配她的头发），脚步轻盈地和着潘西的步子，一袭白裙披着银光熠熠生辉，轻灵宛如一朵会飞的白玫瑰——德拉科印象中，韦斯莱家的姑娘舞技应该都很烂。在金妮飞扬的红发间，潘西远远地朝德拉科使了个眼色。

德拉科拂去哈利头上肩上的彩花，牵着他的手往人群中走，哈利轻微地抗拒，很快被提起手腕转了个身，眼前旋转的光景再次凝固时，德拉科的胸膛几乎要贴着他。哈利抬起眼睛，对上金发男人一双纯粹的灰蓝色眸子。他在里面看清了自己慌乱的脸，心口咚咚地跳。

哈利不是不会跳舞，但此刻当他将手轻放在德拉科肩和腰上时，掌心纹路似乎要与那衣料下的皮肤纠缠在一起。他浑身颤栗，踏不准调子，几次踩了德拉科的脚；德拉科反而熟门熟路，牵着哈利发挥自如，时近时远，他感觉哈利的呼吸逐渐紊乱。一曲终，他搭在哈利腰上的手忽地用力，将他拉近自己——哈利紧张得屏住呼吸，德拉科促狭地笑了笑，在他额头上印下一吻。哈利微微红了脸，看着周围。

“你生活在十八世纪吗，哈利？”德拉科没有放开他，凑近将笑意吹在他耳畔。“每个不曾起舞的日子，都是对生命的辜负。”（1*）

哈利脸上更烧了，轻轻推推他：“马...德拉科，我只是...不确定我是不是...”

“不是吗？”德拉科瞪着他，语气一下子冷冰冰。“那你为什么要来？哦，为了保住你天经地义的工作。(For the holy sake of your job)”

“.....没错，当然是！反正你也是为了消遣我！”哈利反驳。

“消遣你？”德拉科稍微提高了声音。“消遣用得着费那么大劲要你的号码吗，犯得着约你来这里而不是随便约个炮吗？”

“.....因为你乐在其中！”

“波特，你简直不可理喻。”德拉科恨不得一头撞死。

两人僵持着，灯蓦然熄灭，咖啡屋里一片漆黑。有人发出惊喜的尖叫。

【dark room.....】

“欢迎大家光临LGBT社！”一束光投在吧台前的一点，金妮拿着麦克风，学生们都看向她。“以下是本次聚会的游戏环节：Bingo。不过我们不填格子，由我抽签，抽到的人来回答抽到的问题，如果答不上来或者答案错误，就罚ta在黑暗中亲吻自己的伴侣。”

漆黑中响起掌声和欢呼。德拉科惊诧地盯着光下的女郎——韦斯莱，快来管管你妹妹？不，这一定是潘西的把戏。

“让我们看看谁是第一个幸运儿呢？德拉科·马尔福！”金妮高声读出左手抽出的名字卡片，右手又伸进另一个盒子里。“问题来了，口红唇彩唇釉唇膏唇油唇线笔唇蜜的区别是什么？”

这个问题像是给人群里扔了颗炸弹，笑声挤满了不大的空间，金妮还没读完问题就笑出了声。梅林的粉底液，潘西是把他当成美妆大佬了吗？德拉科已经在心里用这些他叫不上名词的化妆品把潘西涂成了彩虹狮子狗，下一秒金妮狡黠地看着他，和漆黑中所有闪闪发光的鼓励眼神一起。安静得他能听见自己的心跳。

他横下心，伸手揽过身旁的人，精确地贴上那躲躲闪闪的唇。哈利的唇很软，像一朵静止的云，因意料不及而微张着。德拉科不想太为难他，只是轻轻停留了几秒，就离开了。分离的刹那，他有些抗拒瞬间游离的冷气，而哈利大大地松了口气。

金妮叫了一个女孩的名字，这次是一个简单问题：邓布利多先生是我校第几任校长？那个女孩故意答错，不等金妮公布结果就拉着恋人一阵激吻。巧克力和糖果的芳香在漆黑里发酵。短暂地抽到别的几个名字，然后——

“德拉科·马尔福！指甲油共有多少种色号？”

“.....”这根本就没想着他能答出来。

“德拉科·马尔福！斯内普教授多久洗一次头？”

“....？？？”这个，问格兰杰还差不多。

“哈利·波特！醛胺缩合(aldimine condensation)如何解释？”

“我知道！是......”德拉科将快要窒息的哈利挡在身后。

“我问的是哈利，马尔福先生。”

哈利好像一只逮到反攻机会的小狮子，一转身用力抱住德拉科，挡着金妮的视线。他喘息着贴近他耳边，如一个溺水者：“你要是再亲一下，我今晚就会死在这里。”

德拉科蹭着他的脸颊，抚摸那脊背：“我不生你的气了，哈利。”

哈利笑着给自己和德拉科倒了两杯未成年啤酒(fake beer)。德拉科跟他碰杯，冲忙碌的两个姑娘举了举：“敬帕金森和韦斯莱。”

“敬Rainbow moon。”哈利喝干了酒（气泡水？），紧握住德拉科的手。

金妮没说错，周五的确是坠入爱河的日子。(Friday is the day to fall in love)

【home to my cats.】

期末是另一场灾难，对学生来说是烧脑级别，对助教是爆炸级别，对化学助教来说是宇宙解体级别。

哈利搞不懂，赫敏为什么会在这种时候托他养一只猫。梅林作证，他约会时候都要画人脸特征分析（他是犯罪学专业），而德拉科基本全程对着函数分析面目狰狞，偶尔骂几句——“加州理工应该把化学博士学位提前颁给我，就冲着我当过斯内普的助教这一点。期末完了我一定好好补偿你，哈利。”——现在这只波斯猫从赫敏怀里跳下来，它的一身白毛油光发亮，蓝眸阴晴不定，迈着贵气的碎步在哈利的公寓里徘徊，不时对哈利露出国王凝视。哈利愁眉苦脸地看着它。如果说养宠物，他已经收养了一只马尔福了。

“哈利，拜托你了哦！”赫敏把它的东西放在桌上，以一种急迫的姿势转向好友。“你知道，我因为种种情况不能养着它。忙完了我立刻接走，它的一切费用你只管跟我要，可以吧？”

“呃，我很乐意帮这个忙。但是德拉科他对动物有点洁癖.....”哈利左右为难。

赫敏扬起眉毛：“我相信你有办法搞定他。还有，它叫西弗，非常乖。谢谢你的帮忙，哈利，期末好运。”她飞快地抱了一下他，摸摸猫咪的头，出门离开了。

那只猫蹲在原地，一直目送赫敏消失在门口。

“西弗？这是什么名字。赫敏真的忙到这样地步了....”哈利嘀咕着，从赫敏留下的那堆用品里拿出一罐牛奶放在猫窝旁边，又去忙作业的事。

与其说乖，不如说西弗根本是只披着猫毛的哲学家。白天哈利出门上课泡图书馆，晚上回到家居然发现原模原样，甚至比出门前还要整齐一点，西弗蹲在窗台上望着星空出神，留给他一个朕之背影。有时候它会把报纸给哈利叼来，或者恶趣味地用爪子滚动哈利的铅笔。哈利复习考试的通宵，它就国王般地占领了床；偶尔也有可爱的一面，比如第一个被闹钟吵醒然后一个毛绒绒的八字扑在睡意惺忪的哈利身上。除了它喵喵叫，哈利实在不懂它还有哪里是猫，以及赫敏为什么不能自己养它。

期末进度稍微缓和下来，一日傍晚黄昏刚落下就响起门铃，哈利去开门。德拉科不等他反应过来就溜进去，有点性急地把两手食材放在地上，双臂一伸将哈利圈在墙与自己中间，细细看着他。

“德拉科，你期末忙完了么.....唔。”哈利话没说完就被吻住。他整个人几乎下沉，只好两只手攀着德拉科的肩背，好像救命稻草。他用鼻尖蹭着德拉科的脸，熟悉着自己忍耐了两星期的想念。德拉科贴着他的唇轻笑一声：“你的室友都在吗？”

“都没回来。”哈利对这个吻的结束有些不满。他两手挎在德拉科腰上。

“那好。我忙里偷闲，来补偿你了。”德拉科抱着他转了一圈，又吻上去。哈利伸手爱抚他后脑的金发，加深这个吻。德拉科的唇煽风点火似的拂过他的眼睛，脸颊，脖颈，锁骨。哈利探进他的衬衫，摩挲那一道脊骨。就在德拉科去解他扣子的时候，突然停住了，手指僵在他的衣领上。哈利瞥一眼爱人的表情，偏过头去——

西弗不知何时蹲在墙边，盯着一对缱绻的恋人，露出死亡凝视。

“斯...斯内普？！！”德拉科·教授在自己男朋友家里·马尔福不知所措，和着一只猫面面相觑。

哈利过去抚着他的背，柔声。“你不用担心西弗，它很乖的。过几天赫敏就来接走它。”

“西弗？格兰杰？”德拉科开始思索，觉得自己似乎发现了什么。他蹲下看了那只猫一会。他再次站起身，才留意到哈利嗔怪的脸色，连忙拎起两袋食材，哄着哈利进了厨房：“期末你一定累坏了吧，我给你做夜宵。布朗尼和焦糖布丁的材料我都买来了....哎，那个我们不急啊.....上大学，先补充体力.....你再瞪我？那你的那份给西弗吃！”

哈利承认自己第一次这么嫌弃西弗，以及赫敏。

【cause you're gorgeous】

期末最后一天。哈利去应门铃。

外面站着一个穿着大衣围巾的赫敏，鼻尖粉红。她一身冷气地进门，脱下外套，在暖气上方搓手，哈着气：“今年冬天真冷，哈利。我是来接西弗的。”哈利还没来得及说话，猫咪一听见赫敏叫自己的名字，就白旋风一样冲过来，跳进女孩的臂弯，蹭着她通红的脸。它的毛绒尾巴缠上了赫敏的手臂。赫敏温和一笑，揉了揉它的头。

“你什么时候喜欢养猫了？”哈利被眼前的巨型反差萌击中。

赫敏把西弗抱上膝盖，一下一下轻抚它背上的毛，声音柔和而羞涩。“哈利，你可能知道...我开始约会了。他平时太克制律己，我想和他一起养只猫，也好让他随时放松放松.....”

“可是罗恩一点不克己，也不怎么喜欢猫啊？”哈利张大嘴巴。

“.....哈利·波特，马尔福到底看上你什么了？”赫敏揉着眉头。

送走赫敏和她的猫后，哈利继续收拾他的行李——

下学期他就要搬去和德拉科住。

寒假将至，他申请了一份短工和实习，空出几天陪卢娜做生物考察。

飘着雪花的夜晚通常属于德拉科或者电影。

他希望LGBT社红红火火，潘西和金妮也是。

他希望赫敏与她那位神秘先生一切顺利。

他希望罗恩尽快找到他的爱情。

.....

几朵流云停留在紫色晚霞上空，仿佛永不落幕的心头悲喜。他们都是那么美好的人，这使得困扰他们的烦恼也随之美丽焕发。他们本身就熠熠生光。

(We're just beautiful people with beautiful problems cause we're gorgeous). （2*）

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 出自尼采  
> 2\. 合并TS和LDR的两句歌词，也是灵感来源


End file.
